brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jan10KH/Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia Chapter 6: The Lone Knight
Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia '' Chapter 6: The Lone Knight '' These two days living in New Minstrel has been nothing but crazy surprises. To start off: 1) I've discovered that my great grandmother was a summoner. 2) She's also one of the warriors of Gaia. 3) Since she's passed away, the powers that were left had passed down to me. So that means I'm the new summoner. 4) My new friends are my units.All I wanted to be was a normal 18 year old woman and living a normal life in collage but unfortunately, fate lead me into this mess. I shook off the events that had happened to me and resume back to moving my boxed items into my apartment. I didn't had much stuff nor I didn't had too much stuff I've packed but moving these boxes from one place to another is time consuming. The next item I carried was a medium sized but some what heavy Tv. I tried my best to grip on to the Tv but because of it's heavy weight, the Tv continues to slowly slip out of my hands. At any moment the Tv was ready to drop and break into small pieces until quickly the weight of the Tv got lighter. Someone else is carrying the Tv besides me. “Hang on just a little longer, ok?" A cool male voice said to me. I wanted to know who this person is but since he was holding the other end of the Tv, I wasn't able to see him. “Do you know where your apartment is at?" He asked. "Oh! Its the second door on the left." I replied. After a few minutes later, we were able to get inside my apartment and set the Tv against the living room wall. As we did that, I thanked the man for helping me with the Tv. “No problem. I'm Raphael, by the way. Raphael Jackson." He replied before he set the Tv gently down to the ground. Once I was able to see my helper, I was left breathless just looking at him appearance. He had short blue hair and ocean blue eyes that almost matched mines. He wore an icy blue polo shirt, two thin golden bracelet on his left wrist, light grey long pants, and electric blue and white shoes. He was absolutely cute and gorgeous. “And your name is..." Raphael asked me, breaking my train of thoughts. “Huh?! I'mm Avril T-titan." I shuddered. I couldn't help but to get nervous. I know that I'm used to talking to guys but for some reason, Raphael was different. I really do hope I don't end up making a fool out of myself. "Avril, huh? What a pretty name. Do you need help carrying the rest of your belongings?" "S-sure. Thanks a lot." And during these two hours, Raphael and I carrying in more of my belongs and placing them at an area I want them in. While we did that, Raphael and I continued chatting about probably anything that crossed our minds. He even talked about his whereabouts. Raphael was originally from Cordelica city until his oldest brother moved them here after their parents died from a car accident. Eventually after Raphael's 19th birthday, his oldest brother got into a car accident from a drunk driver and died. Now it's just him and his little eight year old brother, Alex living together. I felt really sorry for him but he reasured me that everything was ok for him. He must be really lonely being an adult with no parents or older brother to support him. I quickly changed the subject to avoid catching more sadness and we resumed back to cheerful conversation. I really liked talking to Raphael a lot. We can both really relate to some of the things that had happened to us and share the same traits we have with one another. It never crossed my mind to talk about what had happened to me over these three days because we were having such a good time talking to one another. I mean, he wouldn't believe me about any of this. Right? Eventually after another hour passed, we were finished moving all of my belongings inside my apartment. Well, everything except for one. "Hey is this your sketch book?" Raphael asked while looking right inside my blue sketch book. "No! Don't look at it please!" I pleaded before I ran up to him to get my sketch book until I tripped and fell right on top of him! My face turned completely red once I realized that. "I'm so sorry, Raphael!" "It's fine." He said calmly, "Surprisingly your a little heavier than you look." Ouch. Can this day get any worse? And at cue, the door flew open and out came a familiar face. "Heya Avril! What's up?" Grafl greeted. "I came here to help out with your..." He slowly stopped his sentence as quickly notice the awkward position I was at. I could already feel awkward atmosphere entering and spreading throughout my apartment. "Uhhh..." I shuddered while quickly getting off of Raphael, "Grafl, it's not what it looks like! I uhh..." Ignoring my explanation, Grafl had already dashed up to the scene and kicked Raphael at the back of his head. "Just the hell you think your doing sexually harassing Avril!" ~*Few minutes later*~ "There. All done." I manage to bandage the wounds that Raphael had and let him rest on the couch in the living room. After Raphael was knocked out, I tried explaining to Grafl again what happened to us and whacked him with a dictionary for attacking my guest. The bump on his head still stings but I didn't cared much. "You still didn't have to hit me with a dictionary, geez!" Grafl complained while rubbing the bump on his head. "Yeah right!" I snapped at him, "You just had to react at the first thing you saw before you ever gave me a chance to explain myself! What's wrong with you?!" "Ok ok. I'm sorry, alright? It's just that ever since you became my new master, I get a little overprotective for you." "Did you always had to be this overprotective when my great grandmother was the summoner?" I asked. "Heh heh, I guess sometimes." He replied, "As a unit, I always have to protect the summoner no matter what. Even if it cost my life." I sighed. "Look, I know it's your job to always be there to protect me, but you shouldn't be so worried about me. I'm sorta used to being on my own for quite some time now." "Are you sure?" "I promise." "... Alright. I trust you. I guess I'll just leave then." Grafl got up from his seat and walk up to the front. Before he left out the door he said, "By the way, you still have that phone?" I reach into my pocket and pulled out my summoner's phone. "I got it!" "Good! Don't lose it." Grafl reminded before he left out the door. Even after all the trouble Grafl caused ever since he came here, I smiled before he left. Grafl can little annoying at times, but he's really kind and honest towards the people he cares about. Even though he has weird way of showing it, I can see that side of him perfectly. I heard slight groan coming from the couch. I looked from behind and saw that Raphael had finally woke up from his sleep. However long has he been asleep? "Hey Raphael. How are you feeling?" I asked him. "Oww." He responded "I'm fine so far. Boy, that guy sure did kicked me hard." "Yeah... I'm so sorry about that. My friend Grafl is little overprotective about me living alone." "I see." Raphael said while slowly sitting up from the couch, "How long was I asleep?" "Its about..." I trailed off while checking the time, "11:58 p.m. right now." "Almost midnight!?" He asked as he got off the couch, "Oh no! I got to get home to Alex! He'll be already back from his friend's birthday party! Can I use your rest room to clean up myself?" "Sure. It's the first door to the right." As he left to the rest room, I recheck the time from my phone again and the time was now 12:00. Oh no! Raphael's going to see the teleporting mirror! I rushed towards the door and knocked on it quickly. "Raphael! Whatever you do, don't-" I was interrupted as the door swinged open by Raphael. "Don't what?" He asked before he soon notice that the mirror began to move again. This time the blurry screen showed a man with yellow lightning spiky hair and wore a black tied band on his head. "Avril... what is this?" He asked me. "It's the urban legend." I replied, "And it's showing your fate!" "My fate?" '' You are not alone.'' "Huh? Who was that?!" Raphael asked while looking around the area. ''You were never alone to begin with. '' Did that just came... from the mirror?! ''No matter where I am, I will always be there for you. Don't ever forget that, Raphael. '' Suddenly, the mirror stopped moving and return back to its original state. "Raphael?" I asked, "Was that-" "My great grandfather..." he answered, "Karl." Category:Blog posts